Music And Ninjas?
by tsukiomi
Summary: sasuke and sakura are all new to the whole ninja thing, and they have to take the chunin exam which involves a talent show. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

"Honey wake up you'll be late!" screamed Sakura's mother.

Sakura pulled the pillow over her head and yelled," LATE FOR WHAT!? IT'S 5:00 IN THE MORNING!! AND IT'S SATURDAY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME SLEEP!!"

" Fine but I guess I'll just have to throw away your letter that says something about some kind of transfer!" her mother yelled back. She knew how to get Sakura's attention. If you even try to out smart her you'll always lose no matter what. So at this Sakura lazily slid out of bed and slid down the railing on the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw her mother with a letter in hands and said," here I don't want to open your mail so you open it." Sakura snatched from her mom's grasp and ran up stairs and into her room. She plopped on her bed and tore open her letter and read it aloud,

" _Dear Miss Sakura, _

_You are transferring to a school in Japan on July 2__nd__ 2006. In this school you will learn to test your skills, make new friends, and learn responsibility, and teamwork and to trust one another. You will be staying In your own dorm so pack some things to decorate it with because it's kind of bare. Here is your plane ticket to Japan your plane will leave for departure on Sunday July 1__st__ at 6:00 A.M. So be ready. And have a fun year! See ya July 2__nd_

_Sincerely,_

_The third Hokage__"_

" What my plane leaves tomarrow??!!" Sakura was wide awake after reading this letter she couldn't even belive that she was even being transferred to Japan!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's letter chapter2

"Sasuke are you up!?" a girlish voice screamed from down stairs.

"Yes what do want I'm busy!" sasuke replied.

" That is know way to talk to your mother! Now get your little butt down here and get your mail!" his mom sharply responed.

Sasuke could tell that his mom wasn't in a good mood today so he just did what she said and darted downstairs to see a humungo pile of letters sitting on the table.

His jaw dropped at this sight and asked," Are these all for me!?"

"Yep. Have fun getting them up stairs because their not staying down here." His mom smirked.

Sasuke already had an idea on how to get all the letters up stairs. He hurried up and found a big cardboard box and dumped the letters in the box and easily carried them up stairs.

" Hey all this is fan mail! Hey but wait how did they get my address?" sasuke asked himself but then just decided to forget about it. He was just about to throw all the all the icky gushy love notes away until a letter caught his eye. It wasn't a love letter ethier it was a school transfer letter. He read it ( it says the same thing as Sakura's does so I won't explain it back to sasuke) "cool, hey wait I better start packing then!"

So sasuke looked under his bed and found a black leather suit case. And started to pack his clothes and I don't want to go any further. Mean while back to Sakura at her house.

"there I think I got everything. But something is missing." Sakura said as she rubbed her chin. Then she glanced at her best friend in the world her black v guitar with a sparkly hot pink pic guard. " a ha I knew something was missing I could never go anywhere that long without you," she said as she slipped her v guitar into its case. Back to sasuke,

" I wonder what it's going to be like in Japan? I hope there aren't any girls there. I hate it when they clobber over me. It's like I'm a celebrity! There, all done." Sasuke said as he was finishing packing.

**A/N: do you like? you want me to update? the more reviews i get, the more faster i'll update!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at 5:00 AM

Sasuke and Sakura ( there in different houses but there doing this at the same time odd isn't it)

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm clock screamed in there ears( like I said it's weird but just remember the same thing is happening to sasuke at the same time it's happening to chika) " leave me alone stupid clock!" they both yawned. As they punched the annoying alarm clock and got up, got dressed yata,yata,yata, and headed off to the air port where both of them got on the plane.

( ok now they are on the same plane and yes at the same time, but they still don't know each other k are you with me still? I know confusing)

Sakura took a seat in row 4 and started listening to music and fell asleep. Sasuke on the other hand took a seat in row 3 and spotted a beautiful pink haired girl. But suddenly he didn't care any more and took out his I pod and started listening to it and yes he fell asleep to.

5 hours later they both sleepily walked off the plane and saw a blonde 14 year old boy who was wearing an orange pair of sweat pants and a black t shirt.

" Hi I'm naruto and you must be uh," naruto said pointing at Sakura.

" Sakura " Sakura said with. She thought to herself ' why is this kid talking to me? And where's this so called school at?'

" Then you must be," this time Naruto was pointing at Sasuke.

" I'm Sasuke" Sasuke said. You could tell that he wasn't much of a people person just by looking at him. His face showed it all. He never smiled, and one look into his dark onyx eyes would kill you if glares could kill. Sakura on the other hand, was a people person but just not a morning person.

" So what are we doing here? Where's this so called school, and what's that thingy on your forehead?" Sakura asked. And Sasuke just stood there with his arms crossed.

" Ok, one you're here to be a ninja. Two, your only going to have one teacher and two other classmates. And three, it's a headband that you recive when you become a ninja." Naruto said. He looked at his watch, " Oh my god! We're going to be late!" And before poor old Sasuke and Sakura had a chance to run, Naruto grabed them and pulled them strait to the Hokage's towar.


End file.
